Crystal's aren't the same as Emerald's
by Winter-Snow-Wolf
Summary: Dragon Slayers are known to be few but maybe there more then people think? Leona Tatiashi is a returning Guild member of Fairy Tail, she's not like the other guild members and isnt into partying but instead enjoys sleeping. Why is it that Leona enjoys sleeping more then being with others? and why is everyone getting attacked out of the blue, whats happening! No more Oc's please.


Mongolia was peaceful, quiet and without noise besides the yelling coming from the only guild in the area.

Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was a guild known all over Mongolia. Many because they had a current slamander that liked to destroy the land he fought in. His name was Natsu Dragneel. He was hot tempered but had a good heart, but the one thing that everyone knew about Natsu was that he was a dragon slayer. But he isnt the only one, in Fairy Tail theres a count of three including Natsu.

Wendy Marvel. A sweet innocent child, but a Sky dragon slayer./span/p

And Gajeel Redfox. not much different to Natsu besides the fact that hes a little bit smarter, not by much.

These three were Pure dragon slayers, Fairy Tail also had another Dragon Slayer but instead of being taught from a dragon he was given his Dragon Slayer magic by his father.

His name was Laxus Dreyar. He look frightening but is really just a big softy./span/p

But the one thing Fairy Tail didnt know was that there is more then just one or two other dragon slayers but several others. One at that moment was walking through a forest; a cloke covered their face, but every now and then piece of dark aqua hair can be seen being blown by the wind. slung over their shoulder is a brown bag and in their other hand is a bright blue Crystal. The Dragon Slayer lifted their hand with the crystal and brought it to their mouth before bitting own on it as if it was just an apple. They sollowed before continued on walking through the forest; reaching the exit to the forest they came to a cliff looking over a town which was none other then Mongolia.

Smirking they started on down towards the town of Mongolia...

* * *

**Ok that is the prolouge, sorry for any spelling mistakes i'm using my laptop and is late so i cant see the keys very well. Anyhow This is a Oc's story so if you send in a Oc's I would really like that thanks. But there are rules...**

**1\. One Oc's pre Author (sorry, but if i do need more i'll ask and just Pm me if you have twins or something)**

**2\. Complete the form (please complete it I dont like chasing people, mostly because you may be on the other side of the world)**

**3\. No guest Oc's please(sorry I just might need infro from Pm sorry again)**

**4\. I only want about 2-3 dragon slayer (sorry)**

**5\. Please send them in by Review thanks.**

**and here's the form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Magic (ex. are you a dragon slayer if are what type or what type of magic do you use if your not a dragon slayer(if its made up please explain):**

**Spirits(if you are a clesetic wizard, dont have to be Zodiac (golden keys) can just be the sliver keys):**

**Explain how your magic works:**

**Moves (example: Natsu - fire dragon elbow attack or Gajeel - Iron fist and i cant think of any of Wendys attacks):**

**Casual Clothes:**

**Travel Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Guild (I dont care if your in Fairy Tail):**

**History:**

**Crush (optinal):**

**Other Information (anything i need to know):**

**Accepted Oc's (name - Age - Magic - Crush - Guild - Author)**

**Leona Tatiashi - 18 - Crystal Dragon Slayer - Laxus - Fairy Tail - Me**

**Jason Carter Prince - 16/17 - Element Dragon Slayer - Lucy - Fairy Tail - MysterySmiles**

**Ballistard - 16 - Earth Dragon Slayer - none - none- corymerlin**

**Kenzo Dezini - 19 - Glass Magic - none - unknown - Darklbek**

**Aisu Burēdo - 19 - Ice focus Magic - none - Frozen Sea - Proudhollow**

**Dazzle Kira Ichigo - 16 - Pumpkin magic - Fairy Tail - Deadly8rose123**

**Well that's it thanks for sending in the Oc's if you do and again sorry to guest**


End file.
